When Memories Remain
by teekayy120
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been friends since they were 5 years old. Eventually they fall in love with each other, but Bella is forced to leave. Bella comes back 2 years later to finish school, what happens when they see each other? Bad Summary.
1. Fearless Flashbacks, Need To Breathe

**A/N: Ok readers, this is my first story. I hope you like it. Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fearless Flashbacks, Need To Breathe.**

_Beginning of Flashback:_

_I was with Edward, we were in Port Angeles in the Park. It was just the two of us, no one around. We were swinging on the swings. I loved our time, just us, together without anyone else around. I didn't know why before, I thought it was just because we were best friends. Now I know it was because I was in love with him. I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't want to make things weird and awkward between us. What if he didn't feel the same way, I was pretty sure he didn't. But I needed to tell him. Here goes nothing.  
_

_"Edward?"_

_He was on the swing next to me. He looked at me, into my eyes. It instantly made me melt. "Yeah, Bella?", he replied._

_"Um", was all I could manage to get out. _Come on, just say it. _"What movie are we watching tonight?". _NICE ONE.

_He smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'll let you choose, no matter what they say."_

_"OK"_

_God, why is it I can never manage to get this out. It's the third time this week. Apparently the third times _not_ the charm._

_"Are the others still up for it?", he asked getting off his swing. He walked around until he was behind me pushing me. _Mental Sigh.

_"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. They haven't texted me to cancel. But I should be asking you, Alice and Emmett are your siblings."Secretly I was hoping they wouldn't show, not that I don't like them, I love my friends. I just love Edward more._

_"True, but Alice is closer to you" he stated matter-of-factly. "And Emmett is just an idiot sometimes". I could imagine the smile on his face.  
_

_"The first part may be true, but the last part made no sense. It had nothing to do with our conversation". _

_"No one said it had to". I could almost hear him grinning._

_All of a sudden, before I had a chance to say anything, I felt the swing pull back. Then as I went forward I saw him run under. I was laughing so hard, I hadn't had an under-duck in so long. it was fun._

_I looked at him, he was laughing along with me. I was high up in the air, I loved it. I had always loved that feeling, it was exhilarating. Like being 5 years old again. As I got closer to the ground, I dragged my feet along the cold damp sand to slow myself down. _

_I eventually came to a full stop and got up off the swing. "Wanna go get some ice cream?", I asked Edward._

_"Cookie Dough?" he asked which meant he was paying._

_"Oh, HELL YEAH!!" I shouted. I loved cookie dough, it was my favorite._

_I walked over towards Edward and put on my flip flops. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall", he draped his arm around my shoulders. If only this hold had meant something more than a friendly, buddy-buddy hold._

_We went and got ice cream, both cookie dough, and now we were in his Silver Volvo driving back to Forks. We were just driving out of Port Angeles now. I was the only one allowed to eat in his car, which was really surprising since I was the clumsy one out of the bunch._

_I was getting nervous, I had to tell Edward soon, really soon. _Maybe now would be a good time to tell him, no because then we'd have that awkward car ride home if he didn't feel the same way. I'll tell him when we get closer to my house. Yeah, that'll work. Hopefully.

_Nervously, I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, smirking. He noticed me looking and looked back towards the road. He looked back at me again, still smirking. _WHAT THE HELL?_ I though to myself._

_"What?!" I asked, did I do something stupid without knowing it, or what?  
_

_He chuckled. "Bella, you have ice cream on your nose"._

_My hand immediately flew to my nose. _How the hell did I manage to get my nose covered in ice cream without knowing it. I MUST be out of it.

_"Oh Shit", I took my napkin and wiped my nose. I realized I'd just swore in front of Edward."Oops", I said shrugging. Edward hated it when I swore, I don't know why, he does it all the time, _Hypocritical Much.

_"Bella, how many times have I told you not to swear", he said with disappointment in his voice. _

_"Oh, come on Edward. You always swear, and I'm not aloud to?" I questioned him._

_"No, your not", he stated._

_"Hypocrite", I muttered under my breath._

_"I heard that"_

_"Then ignore it"._

_Edward chuckled and shook his head._

_"What now?", I may love the guy, but he gets annoying at times._

_"Nothing, your just silly Bella", he gave my that crooked grin I loved so much. "My silly Bella"._

_I liked the way he said _My_ silly Bella._

_"_My _crazy Edward", I said putting emphasise on the word my, I hope he didn't notice. I stuck my tongue out at him, acting childish once again. Hey it's fun._

_He stuck his tongue out at my. At that moment, it was like old times again. When I could just act crazy and silly without him constantly. When I didn't think before I did something for fear of looking stupid and getting embarrassed. I missed those days, it's different now._

_I looked out the window, clutching the napkin in one hand, ice cream cone in the other._

_"Bella," he said startling me, taking me away from my thoughts. "You better eat that ice cream before it drips on my seat." Yes, this car was his baby, he couldn't let anything happen to it._

_"Oh right", I'd actually forgotten I still had to eat my ice cream. He'd finished his before we got to the car. My ice cream was starting to drip down the cone. I licked it up and ate my ice cream until there was nothing left._

_We had just entered Forks, and then it dawned on me, I had to think of how I was going to tell him. _Edward I'm in love with you, do you love me back?_ Sure it seemed simple enough, in my head. The words just didn't want to leave my mouth. I couldn't form them._

_"Why are you so quiet?", Edward asked catching me off guard._

_"What do you mean?" _What the fuck, 'What do you mean', God Bella your such an idiot.

_"Are you mad at me?" He asked, a little worried, he always hated it when we fought._

_"No", I said. "I'm just thinking about stuff", _About You, _I mentally added._

_"Of What?" He asked. _He sure likes questions._ "You wanna tell me?"_

_The perfect opportunity. "Um, Edward...", I started, and trailed off. The words wouldn't leave my mouth._

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

Come on Bella, just tell him. You can do it, he's asking you to tell him.

_"There's something really important I need to tell you", I paused. He waited for me to continue. "I'm not sure how you'll react though"._

_We were pulling up to the house now. I didn't even realize we were on my street._

_Then Edward got the most horrified look on his face. "OH NO" He practically shouted in panic._

Oh God, he knows._ This was the reaction I feared._

_"Your not sick are you? Your not dieing. Please tell me your not dieing." He shouted in my ear, _OW! Wait he thinks I'm dieing?!

_I raised my eyebrows. "No Edward, I'm not dieing, your not even close. I'm perfectly healthy", _well almost anyway, I'm love sick.

_Relief washed over his face. He sighed. "Ok good, you scared the shit out of me for a minute there." He took a second to look normal again. "So if your not dieing, then what's so important and might make me freak?"_

_"Well", _Come On Bella, You Can Do This!_ "I'm, um......I, uh"._

_"Your what?"_

_"I'm, um, inlove" I forced the last part out._

_He had an unreadable expression on his face._

_"You don't have a boyfriend though." I looked away from him. "You have a boyfriend?!" he asked. "SINCE WHEN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?" He was getting a little angry._

_"I don't have a boyfriend Edward." He sighed, of relief?_

_He didn't speak, he waited for me to. "But", I started. _How do I say this? _I was shaking, I was nervous. I was about to reveal my true feeling to my bestest friend, that I was in love with him. "I do, um, uh", I paused again. "ButIdohaveabestfriend." I shot it out quickly, I wondered if he understood._

_He was silent. I guess he had understood._

_I couldn't look at him. I was still shaking, fear of his reaction. He was still silent, this made me even more nervous. It made me feel stupid and embarrassed. I felt the blood rush to my face._

_"Bella", I suddenly heard his velvety voice speak. I couldn't look at him though. I kept head down, looking at my toenails. They were painted blue._

_"Bella", he spoke again. "Look at me", his voice was calm and soothing. I wouldn't look at him._

_"Please Bella, look at me." I felt his fingers touch my cheek. They lightly turned my face towards his. I couldn't look in his eyes, I was looking out the windshield at the corner of my eye._

_"Please Bella", it sounded like he was begging. "Look me in the eyes."_

_My eyes slowly looked towards him then they reached his. I was afraid of what they would reveal, but they were soft, he smiled softly at me._

_"Oh Bella", _here it comes_. "I didn't know you felt that way. I was so stupid. The truth is..." he trailed off, kissing my nose. "I'm in love too, with my best friend." Then he smiled, his hand still pressed against my cheek._

_I smiled back, my hand reached up to hold his on my face. "Really?" I asked, just realizing now how stupid I sounded. I felt my face heat up, I'd blushed._

_"Really", then he leaned forward. His lips pressed against my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. He pulled back. "I was afraid to ruin our friendship, afraid of what you might think." He smiled, dazzling me. "I love you Bella Swan. _My_ Bella."_

_I couldn't help but to smile, this made me so happy. "I love you Edward Cullen. _My_ Edward."_

_He leaned in and kissed my lips again. Then I heard the rain hitting the windshield. It was picking up fast._

_"Shit", Edward muttered._

_"Make a run for it?" I suggested._

_He nodded. "On the count of 3."_

_I nodded._

_"1, 2, 3"_

_We dashed out of the car, I ran as fast as I could to the door, trying not to trip. But then I felt a hand wrap around my arm, I was halfway to the door when Edward stopped me, turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. It was nice, I forgot all about the rain. His lips were gentle as they pressed against mine molding to the perfect fit. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let his tongue slide into my mouth. Our tongues danced together in perfect harmony. This was my first real kiss, and it was flawless. He kissed by the books, it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. We pulled back for air. He leaned in again and kissed my nose, grabbed my hand, and walked with me towards the door. My first real kiss, in the rain, with Edward Cullen, the love of my life._

_End of Flashback_

That was 2 years ago, when my life was perfect. For a little while at least. Before my life went into the shit hole. I'm 17 years old now, in my senior year in high school. All that happened when I was 15 years old, in my sophomore year, while I was still in Forks. I moved to Phoenix the same year. It was the hardest part of my life, leaving Edward. I was sure we'd be together forever. Life is really fucked up, or mine is anyway.

I spent 8 and a half months dating Edward, then my parents got divorced and she took me with her. I didn't have a choice, I resented her for it, I'm still not over it. My mother took me away from my first boyfriend, my first love. It hurt so much. The day I left is still burned into my memory. The hurt and pain on Edwards face, I remember Rosalie and Alice sobbing as I drove away, Jasper and Emmett had the saddest look on there face, they waved as I drove away. I cried for days.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_My mother, Renee, was shouting at my father, Charlie. They did that a lot lately. I never expected what was about to happen next though. My mother raced up the stairs into my room where I was listening to music and doing homework._

_"Come on Bella", she said in a soothing voice_

_"What?" I asked confused._

_Renee was in my closet, she grabbed my 4 suitcases. She started emptying my drawers and closet._

_"Bella get up now." Her voice was now stern._

_"Where are we going?" I was still sitting down._

_She was still throwing things into the suitcases._

_"Bella, get off you fucking ass right now, were leaving" She yelled. My closet and drawers were empty. I felt my eyes widen in shock. I stood up as she left my room. _

_I heard her emptying her drawers and closet. She spent 5 minutes in there. When she re-entered my room, she grabbed 2 suitcase. She had 4-2 in each hand-of her own. Mine made 3 in each hand. This woman had strength when she was angry._

_"Bella grab the suitcases and meet me downstairs", and she left my room. I heard footsteps on the stairs , and a door opening and slamming. I walked over to my window. Renee was loading them into the trunk and the backseat of her car. I walked over to my suitcases, picked them up, and slowly walked out of my room, still in shock. I walked down the stair to find Charlie at the screen door, arms crossed, looking out. He turned as I approached him._

_"Bella", he said, pain in his voice. "You don't have to leave."_

_Renee burst through the doorway. "OH YES SHE DOES", she shouted. "My baby is coming with me Charlie, she is not staying here."_

_"Stop it Renee, let her decide. Let her stay if she wants."_

_"SHE'S COMING WITH ME!" Renee shouted at Charlie again. She grabbed the suitcase out of my right hand, grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out of the front door, to her car. She through my suitcases in the backseat._

_"Bella, get in the car and wait for me." I didn't move._

_"But mom, I-", she cut me off._

_"I said get in the car", she shouted. I saw people looking through there curtains and blinds_

GOD DAMN NOSY PEOPLE! MIND YOU OWN FUCKIN BUSINESS!_ I thought to myself._

_"Let her stay", Charlie said coming out of the house. "She's my daughter, too. She has a life here, let her stay."_

_"She'll make a new life", Renee shot at him. "Bella baby, get in the car. I'll be back in a minute." She ran into the house._

_I looked at Charlie. His face was covered with hurt and pain. I hugged him tight. He hugged me back. "Goodbye Bells", he said still holding me tight."I Love you." I started to tear. Charlie had never been one to express his emotions, so it surprised me when I looked up to see his eyes watering._

_"Goodbye dad, I love you too" I said back to him. He pulled back, I kissed his cheeks, he kissed mine, then we hugged once more._

_Renee walked out of the house with two more suitcases. She through them into the backseat. She then got into the car. I walked over to the passenger side. "Bye dad, I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, Bells." I got into the car, buckled my seat belt and Renee pulled out of the driveway._

_We were driving down the road towards the Cullen's house. "Bella," Renee suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, your probably mad at me. I know, but it's for the best." I wouldn't look at her. "Were leaving to Phoenix Bella."_

_My head shot up towards hers. That caught my attention. "WHAT?!" I yelled._

_"Were moving to Phoenix", she repeated. "I already made arrangements with your aunt, were staying there until we can get a place of our own."_

WHY PHOENIX? WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT EDWARD?_ I wanted to shout at her, but didn't have the guts to._

_"I'm gonna take you to say goodbye to your friends", she said as if she read my mind. "You won't have much time, our flight leaves soon."_

_We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. I was supposed to come over today, we'd all spend the day here, the six of us together. They'd all be here._

_I got out of the car and so did Renee. We both walked up to the door. I knocked. It felt like I was going to cry again._

_The door opened, it was Alice._

_"Hey Bella, Hello Renee," Alice greeted us. She was smiling, obviously happy. That was about to change._

_"Alice, are Carlisle and Esme here?" Renee asked, not even saying hi._

_"Yeah, there in the living room, go ahead and see them." She was still smiling. "Come on Bella, everyone is upstairs already." Alice practically ran up the stairs to tell the others I was here._

_"Make it quick Bella. I'm going to let Esme and Carlisle know what's going on. When I'm done, I'll be waiting in the car." I nodded."Quick," she repeated the word._

_We walked our separate ways. I made my way up the stairs and heard Alice's voice. I walked toward her room. _

_"Hey Bella," everyone greeted me. They noticed the look on my face. Edward got up and came to my side at once. I felt a tear roll down my cheek._

_"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked in is velvety voice, concerned, worried. I'd miss the sound of his voice._

_"I'm leaving." Another tear._

_Their eyes widened, it was silent. Edward looked like he'd been punched in the gut._

_"What?!" Alice broke the silence._

_"I'm moving to Phoenix. Renee and Charlie are splitting up. She's taking me with her." I added, "by force." I was crying._

_Everyone immediatly ran towards me and hugged me. I leaned into Edwards chest, staining his shirt with my tears._

_"When are you leaving?" Emmett asked._

_"In a few minutes," I said able to speak now. The crying had slowed down. "I have to do this quickly, say goodbye. Renee's probably waiting in the car as we speak."_

_"But you can't leave," Rosalie shouted at me._

_"I have to, it's not my choice."_

_"That's not fair, we need you here," Jasper said._

_"I'm sorry, I have to leave. I wish I didn't have to." I started crying again._

_Alice walked up to me and hugged me tight. She was strong for someone as small as she was. "Keep in touch ok, call every day, every minute, every second."_

_I nodded."I'll try", I hugged her once more._

_Rosalie hugged me, not as tight as Alice had. "Come visit. Promise?"_

_"I promise," I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep that promise. I hugged her again._

_Emmett walked up to me, he gave me a big bear hug, picking me up off the floor. He set me back down. "It's not fair, it won't be the same around here with out you." Emmett frowned. "I'll miss you Bella."_

_I nodded. "I'll miss you too, Emmett." I hugged him once again._

_Jasper walked up and hugged me. "Bye Bella, I'll miss you a lot. Like they said, call, and visit. HELL, even pen pal us." He slightly smiled, but then it faded as soon as it appeared. _

_I tried to smile back, "miss you too, Jasper. Definitely, I'll pen pal you." I hugged him again._

_I turned to Edward. He hadn't said much of anything. He held out his arms and I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go._

_"Let's leave them alone." I heard Rosalie say to them. They exited the room._

_I was still holding onto Edward. "Please come with me," I said with no hope at all._

_"I wish I could." He turned my face towards his, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my waist. He kissed me so passionatly. We'd never kissed like this, this was a goodbye kiss, knowing we most likely wouldn't see each other again._

_We broke apart. "Don't leave," he spoke softly to me, looking into my eyes, I could see the tears building up in his eyes. I started crying again._

_"I have to, but I don't want to." My voice was so low, it was almost inaudible. "It's not fair, I want to, no _need_ to be hear with you. I can't live without you." My tears were staining his shirt once again._

_"As I need you, your my life Bella." I could hear a crack in his voice. He cried into my hair._

_We stood there for a few minuted when I heard the car honk. I suddenly felt angry. I felt hate towards my own mother._

_"I have to leave," I said to Edward. He was still holding me tightly, as if it could keep me in this spot with him forever._

_He then let go,but held my hand tightly. We walked out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was waiting by the doorway. Even Carlisle and Esme._

_I squeezed Edward hand, he squeezed it back. Then we let go,_

_I quickly said my last good byes to everyone, and gave them one last hug._

_I turned back to Edward. I hugged him tightly, burying my face into his chest and sobbed, him into my hair._

_I pulled back, he lifted his hand. He held my face and wiped my tears with his fingers. Then he pulled the ring off his finger, he reached behind my neck and took off my necklace. It was just a plain silver chain. Edward slid the ring onto the chain and put my necklace back on me. "Always remember," he whispered into my ear. Then kissed my forehead, nose then, lips gently._

_"Always," I whispered back into his ear._

_The car honked again._

_"Bye," I said to everyone. To Edward, "I love you."_

_"I love you," he said back. I could tell he was pushing back the tears._

_I turned around and walked out the door. I walked towards the car and heard them all walk outside. I reached the car, turned my head in there direction, waved, then got in. I slammed the door._

_"I told you to be quick," Renee snapped._

_"I tried to," I snapped back at her. I looked out the window as Renee slowly drove away. Alice and Rosalie were hugging each other, crying. Jasper and Emmett were waving goodbye. Carlisle and Esme waving goodbye. Edward, waving goodbye, and tearing. He had the look of pain, hurt, sadness washed over his face the whole goodbye. It hurt me to have to do that, I cried the whole way to the airport._

_End of Flashback_

I felt like crying as I remembered my last day with them. That was my last day. I never did visit Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. For the first year we kept in touch, with phone calls, but then they eventually stopped. I haven't talked to them in a year. I haven't seen them in 2 years. I was finally going to see my friends again. I was moving back to Forks, Washington for my senior year. I was excited and nervous. I couldn't sleep the whole plane ride.

I was wondering what they thought of me. What they would think of me. I mean, I have changed. I kind of had a little breakdown, when I moved to Pheniox. My hair is no longer brown. It's black, red streaks, layered, with a fringe. The kids at my school called me emo. I'd also gotten into some trouble in Phoenix, they weren't sure what to do with me. That's part of the reason I'm moving back to Forks. I wonder how they've changed, I never thought of that part.

I got nervous again.

The plane ride was extremely long, but then I heard the voice over the intercom. We were landing. We were here. I was _home_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and giving it a chance. If you liked me story please review, if you didn't like it, well don't be mean, or I may be mean back. If you liked my chapter and I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter. I've already started writing the next one and I'm almost done :D. So please review, please.**

**Tanya !  
:)**

* * *


	2. Welcome Home!

**A/N: Hey People, thanks to my three reviewers lol! **

**Anyways here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's kinda short & sorry for the mistakes.**

**Well, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home!**

Home was nice; it felt good to be home again. I loved calling Forks my home again. Phoenix was never home to me. I never felt comfortable there.

I missed my bed, which I was laying on now. My room was exactly the same as it was 2 years ago, except clean. Clean sheets, pillowcase, and blanket. There was still pictures of my friends and I around my room, and an old picture of Edward and I together-him hugging my waist, me leaning into his chest-on my night stand.

I sighed, and smiled as I looked at the picture. I still had the ring he'd given me; I was wearing it on the same chain now. I often held it to keep from crying.

I sat up on my bed, looking out the window. For once it was sunny, a rare thing here in Forks, since it was always raining. I remember hating it here, but now I loved being here.

"Bella," Charlie called from downstairs. "You have visitors."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. _Who could be visiting me now? I just got here a half hour ago._ I was curious.

I got up off my bed, and walk over to the mirror. I adjusted my clothing and ran a brushed through my hair. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and pink skull striped t-shirt, and some neon pink socks with random objects on them. I looked fun, so I left my room and ran down the stairs, careful not to trip.

It was Alice and Rosalie, I should have known. They shrieked and eeked and screamed and squealed in delight and excitement. I screamed. We hugged.

"Oh. My. God." They both screamed at the same time in joy. They examined me, taking in my change. I took the chance to look at them. They looked the same but older and more beautiful. Was it possible that Rosalie was even more beautiful? Her long blond hair was the same, she was a little taller, but something I couldn't quite point out was different. Alice had grown-still shorter than the rest of us though-her hair was still short and jet black, stuck out all over the place. She too had gotten more beautiful, it was just something I couldn't quite point out.

Rosalie spoke, "Bella, you look so different."

Alice's turn. "OMG Bella, you have boobs now."

I felt a blush creep up on my face, "Alice," I hissed. God, Charlie was in the next room, in hearing range, so embarrassing,

"Well, it's true." I shook my head and sighed.

"Bella, you hair..." Rosalie trailed off. _Here we go._ "It's so different."

I had to ask. "Different good, or different bad?"

"Different good," they both said together. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're hot!" Alice exclaimed. OK, so not the reaction I'd been expecting.

"Um, thanks?" It came out as a question. I thought they'd think I was a freak or something.

"I can't believe your back," Alice screamed, forgetting all about the topic. Rose and Alice were practically jumping for joy.

"Well believe it," I smile crept up on my face, I couldn't help it. They looked hilarious.

"This is so awesome. We _need_ to celebrate," Alice screamed, or shrieked, or squealed, maybe shouted. I don't know. It was something.

"Yeah, tonight," Rose said.

"My house," Alice said.

I felt myself smile wider. I'd get to see him a lot sooner than I thought. "Hold on, let me go tell Charlie," I told them. Before even turning around, he spoke.

"I can hear you'se from hear," Charlie said from the living room. I'd forgotten he was in hearing distance. "Go have fun Bells."

"OK then," I quickly ran into the living room, giving him a hug-which surprised him- then I ran back to Alice and Rose. I slipped on my Chuck Taylor's and we headed out the door. Right outside in our driveway, was a beautiful red car, a BMW M3. My eyes widened at the sight. "Holy Shit Rosalie, this car is fucking amazing."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smirk on her face. "It's my baby, well my _other_ baby."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Other baby?" _I asked.

"Emmett and I are dating."

"Seriously," I shouted, she nodded. "That's fucking awesome."

"It is, isn't it," she wouldn't wipe the smirk off her face, can't blame her though.

I smiled at her shaking my head. "What about you Ali? Anyone special?"

"Jasper and I are dating." She was grinning now.

"Holy shit, this is awesome. My best friends are dating each other, a little awkward, but still fucking awesome."

"My, my, someone's got a potty mouth." Alice teased.

"Shut up," I said, playfully smacking her in the back of the head.

We pulled up to Alice's house, and parked in the driveway. Alice was practically dragging me out of the car and into the house. Emmett and Jasper were there playing guitar hero. No Edward.

Their heads turned towards us. They looked at me, smiles on there face, but yet confused. They didn't know who I was, I had to laugh, but I didn't want to seem rude. It came out as a snicker. I saw Alice and Rosalie quietly laughing beside me. Emmett also noticed this.

"What's So Funny?" Emmett demanded. "Who's your friend?"

"You seriously don't recognize me Emmett, what about you Jasper?" I teased. There eyes widened in surprise of me knowing there name. Then their eyes widened even more that their eyeballs were bulging out of there sockets. They ran off the couch and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Can't-Breath," I managed to say, both were squeezing me tightly. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Jasper laugh as they let me go.

We both stepped back from each other. I quickly examined them, they'd also changed. They were both so muscular and built; I don't think it's possible for Emmett to get any more muscular. They'd also gotten taller. Jasper was way taller than Alice.

"Holy shit Bella," Emmett said. "You're different, not bad, but different. Are you emo?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"It was just a question." He stated rubbing the back of his head.

I laughed. "That was an interesting hello, just what I was expecting," I said sarcastically.

"Welcome home Bella." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled.

"Your back," Emmett shouted, as if this wasn't already established. "AWESOME!"

"Yes, I'm back." I replied back to him, wide smile.

"Were celebrating tonight," Alice said.

"Cool where we going?" Emmett asked, clearly excited.

"Nowhere," Alice said. Jasper and Emmett stared at her an eyebrow raised. "Were staying here. DUH! Liquor cabinet."

"Why can't we go out?" Emmett asked disappointed.

"First of all," Rose explained. "There are no clubs in Forks. Second of all, if we go to Port Angeles, were not 21."

"I thought you'se got in trouble for touching the liquor cabinet last time," Jasper said.

_Last Time?_

"We did," Alice said. "But we won't get caught this time." Alice said, so sure of herself.

"Alright then," Emmett said, "Let Party!"

"Not until tonight," Alice shouted. "You moron," Alice somehow managed to smack Emmett in the head. He was so tall.

"Fine then." Emmett sighed.

"Um guys," I said finally speaking. I didn't want to interrupt there planning, but I had a much better idea. They all turned to me. "I may have a better idea."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well as Rose states, were not 21, but we should go to a club in Port Angeles. I mean I have my own I.D.?" I smirked.

"You have your own I.D.?" Emmett asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I shrugged as if every under aged teen had there own I.D. Even though Charlie would kill me if he found out.

"Nothing," then Emmett gave me a hug again. "I'm so proud of you."

"Emmett-" I tried to speak."Breath," I managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, Right." He put me down.

I straightened out my clothes.

"How are the rest of us getting in?" Rose asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll get you'se in one way or another."

They all shrugged, letting it go. I looked around the room and remembered someone very important was missing. I'd been too caught up in Emmett and Jasper, I'd forgotten. "Hey guys, where's Edward?"

They all looked at each other. "Um," Alice spoke. "Edward's with some of his friends. He most likely won't be home until tomorrow."

"Oh, OK." That's all I could say.

It was silent. All of a sudden, I heard the door open. I quickly turned around. _It is him?_

Then I saw who it was. Carlisle and Esme. They had groceries in there hands. Once they saw me, they paused.

"Hi Esme, hi Carlisle," I greeted as if it were any other day, and I hadn't seen them in 2 years.

"Bella," Esme said in her sweet welcoming voice, "Your back." She smiled at me. They disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared hands-free. They each gave me a hug, I hugged them back, tightly. Carlisle and Esme were like my second parents, I loved them so much.

"It's good to have you back Bella," Carlisle said after hugging me. His voice was so much like Edward's, like velvet.

It's really good to be back," I smiled, "I missed my home."

"How have you been? You look so different." Esme said. I wondered what she'd meant by different. Either, 'you've grown up' or 'oh my, you've changed'.

"Thanks," I decided to go with option 1. "I've been OK, but I really love being home. Phoenix didn't feel right."

"How is Renee?" Carlisle asked.

"Renee's good, she's happy with her new boyfriend, _Phil_." I didn't like Phil; you could tell by the way I said his name.

"Not fond of him." Esme stated.

"Correct," I simply said. "But as long as she's happy." I tried to smile.

"It's nice of you to do that for her," She said.

"I guess." I shrugged. I looked around; the others were sitting on the couch. "Well, I'm gonna go watch TV. It's nice to see you'se again."

"It's nice to see you again too dear." Esme said sweetly. She was a wonderful woman, always so kind.

"Once again," Carlisle said, "It's nice to be back." He smiled at me. I really did miss them.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling back and walked towards the couch as they walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting down watching a re-run of Instant Star. It was the first season because the main character, Jude, had red hair. I sat down and joined them.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled together on the loveseat. Rosalie and Emmett sat together on the couch. That left me with the armchair. I secretly hoped that he would walk through that door and come join me. I'd sit on his lap, cuddle and curl into his chest. But that wasn't going to happen. Well, at least not yet anyway.

_Just wait it out Bella, just wait it out._

**A/N: Did anyone like it? Review and let me know, I'll try to get the next chapter up by this weekend. I'm kinda busy.  
Remember, REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Tanya! :)**

* * *


	3. Clubbing

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks you to my reviewers, and subscribers, it means a lot to me :) **

**And please don't get mad at me after you read this chapter, you'll see why at the end if it's not obvious :P**

**Alright then, here's the story ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Clubbing**

A few hours had passed, Esme and Carlisle had left out of town for the night, and they would be back late the next day. Everyone seemed to be excited for tonight, including myself, I mean come on, I'm back in Forks, and I'm with my best friends. There was just one thing missing, or rather one _person_ was missing.

It was 6:30, and Alice and Rosalie were complaining they only had 2 hour to get ready as they dragged me up the stairs. I was worried about what they were going to do to me, dress, mini skit, stilettos, I shuttered at the thought.

Rosalie had on a black corduroy pleated mini skirt, black 5 inch strappy lace-up stilettos-I honestly have no idea how people can walk in those-and a red low cut draped halter top. Her hair was pin straight and parted on the side, she had on thick lack eyeliner, and glossy lips. Rosalie looked beautiful and sexy. Alice had on a yellow strapless cocktail dress, with a gathered draped bust and a bubble hem, 4 inch sliver stilettos. Her hair was in its regular spikes, she had on a thin layer of eyeliner, and glossy lips. Beautiful and sexy, they were both stunning.

I stared at them as they walked towards me. "You'se look gorgeous."

They both smiled flashing there brilliant white teeth. "Why thank you, Bella," Alice said.

That's when I realized, _gulp_, it was my turn. My eyes widened in fear. "NO!" I exclaimed.

Rose shook her head and sighed. "Bella, you're not leaving the house like that. You know Alice with hurt you if you refuse." She had a stern look on her face. I looked at Alice; she had an evil grin on her face.

"Bella, I have the perfect outfit for you. I know you'll love it," she reassured me.

"I doubt it," I said as I let down my guard and stood up. Alice squealed and led me to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, I actually liked the outfit she picked out for me, _it was me_. A pair of black low rise skinny jeans, a black and red rose lace-up corset. I loved it, the shoes however, I did not like. They were 4 inch black peep toe stilettos.

"Alice," I began, but she cut me off.

"I know you love it right." She was jumping up and down.

"I do, but-"once again I was cut off.

"SEE I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT."

"ALICE," I shouted. "I CAN'T WALK IN THESE SHOES."

She stopped jumping. "Your wearing them."

"I'd rather go barefoot."

Her eyes narrowed at me as she walked forward. I admit I was scared. "Isabella, "she began, "You will wear these shoes whether you like it or not. Do you understand?" Alice was face to face with me, glaring at me.

_Gulp._ "OK."

Alice's frightening expression was now happy and gleeful. "Alright then," she said in a softer tone. Alice called Rosalie in as I slipped on the shoes. They did my Rosalie did my hair, as Alice did my make-up. I have no idea how long it took, I may have even fallen asleep but, they were finally done. They made me go look I the mirror, I actually liked what I saw. My hair was in thick loose curls and bangs, straightened off to the side. My lips were glossy, with a tint of red, and my eyes had the smoky effect. I looked almost as beautiful as they did. I could see their reflection in the mirror, grinning like idiots.

"So," they both said at the same time.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," style was not usually my thing, "I love it."

They squealed and hugged each other, then hugged me, then jumped for joy. This is crazy.

After about 2-3 minutes of that, they decided to go back downstairs. When we got down, they guys were dressed, ready, and waiting. They both wore there dark washed jeans, and black shoes. Emmet was wearing a black dress shirt, and Jasper had on a white dress shirt. They looked pretty hot. How it is these people can pull off everything, I will never understand.

We left that instant in Rose's M3. It didn't take long to get to Port Angeles, Rosalie could drive so fucking fast, and nobody seemed to take notice. They must have been used to it. We got there in record time.

We parked the car, got out, and stared walked towards Republic. The line was a mile long, they were complaining about how to get in, I still hadn't thought of that part yet. That when I noticed someone who looked very familiar, that instant, I knew we were getting in.

"Come on guys, were getting in," I told them and started towards the doors.

"But how?" Jasper inquired. "The line up is a mile long. Whether we had I.D's or not, its impossible to get in."

"Don't underestimate me," I told him.

We reached the doors and I stood next to the bouncer. "Remember me?" I asked smiling.

His eyes widened. "Bella?"

"Yeah, it's Bella, Trevor."

Trevor was my friend, Xeoy's brother. He was like me big brother, actually he reminded me of Emmett.

"What are you doing here in Washington? Shouldn't you be causing trouble in Phoenix with Xoey, Rachael and Jamie?" He grinned at me.

"I moved back in with my father, in Forks." I explained.

"You got kicked out of the state?" He joked.

"Something like that," I smiled.

"Bella," he began, "What are you even doing here?"

"Trev, could you let me and my friends in?" I asked, "It's my first night back, I haven't seen them in 2 years. We just wanted to do something special on my night back."

He shook his head lightly, sighing. "Oh Bella, you know I can't say no to my little sister." He smiled. "Be careful, don't get caught, or it's my job."

Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you." I looked behind me, "Oh, these are my friends, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, my other big brother." I grinned at him.

"Hello Bella's friends, and other big brother." He waved us in, "Have fun, be careful."

They all greeted and thanked Trevor as we entered the nightclub.

"I'm surprised we actually got in," Jasper admitted.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why is it, you all underestimate me?"

They all shrugged. We all went to go find a booth, once we got there, a song came on _Disturbia_ by Rihanna. Alice dragged me up there to dance while Rose followed along. They both kept shouting 'I love this song' and sang along. Rose and Alice were grinding on each other, and it was hilarious because the guys around us looked liked they were getting turned on, while their girlfriends were dancing with them. Alice and Rose noticed this and dragged me along with the charade. They starting grinding on me, I usually never dance like this, but it's all for the fun. I heard them giggle as the guys got excited, there girlfriends just got mad and dragged them off the dance floor, glaring at us. We danced to 2 more songs after that; _Low_ by Flo Rida, and _Hot N' Cold_ by Katy Perry.

When we got back to the booth, Emmett and Jasper were at table with drinks. Alice sat down beside Jasper, while Rose sat beside Emmett, naturally. I instantly felt like a 5th wheel once they started making out. I grabbed my drink and downed it; it was just beer, nothing fruity like Rose and Alice's drinks. A Pina Colada for Alice, and a Cosmopolitan for Rose.

My drink was all gone, they were stick sucking face, so I decided to go get another drink. "I'm going to get another drink," I shouted to them. They didn't move. "No please stay, don't move, I'll be perfectly fine," I said sarcastically as I walked away.

Once I got to the bar, I sat down on a stool. The bartender was finishing up with someone else and then came over to me.

"Hello," he greeted, "What can I get you?"

"A beer is good."

"And could I ask how old you are?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 21, how else could I get in here?" I shot at him, getting annoyed, maybe just a smidge worried.

'Well, let's see," he started, "There's fake I.D's, sneaking in, knowing people, ect." He smirked. "Which are you?'

I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he'd let it go. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, but I'll be nice and let it go." I sighed as went to pour me a beer. When he got back I was about to pay him, "No, it's on the house."

I usually don't like people buying things for me, but hell, why not. I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, but do you mind telling me how you got in."

I thought it over in my head. _He can't get me kicked out because he gave me a free beer, he knows I'm underage._ "I know Trevor, he's my friend's brother."

"Oh, Trevor, yeah," he said nodding. "Good guy."

"Yeah," I said, nodding in agreement.

"I'm Matt by the way," he extended his hand.

"I extended mine and shook his. "Bella."

"As in beautiful," he grinned. _Is he trying to flirt with me?!_ I shuttered in disgust.

"I guess," I said and looked back at the crowd.

I was guessing someone else had sat down when he said, "I've got to go, bye," and left.

_Thank God._

I was thinking of going back to the table, but I didn't want to feel like a 5th wheel again. Then again, we did come here to celebrate. I got up off the stool and started to walk through he crowd, drink in had. I tried not to spill any as I made my way through, and success, I made it. The table was filled with 4 people, and I was grateful those 4 had stopped sucking each others faces off. I sat down next to Alice.

"Where'd you go?" She shouted over the music. Obviously she hadn't seen my drink.

"The bar," I shouted back. "Don't go there alone, take Jasper with you."

"Why?" Her face was full of confusion.

"The bartenders a creep, he tried hitting on me, and he knows I'm underage."

"Seriously?" She asked, I nodded. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah," I shuttered at the thought. "He creeped me out."

"Were gonna go dance" Rosalie shouted from the other side of the table. She got out of the booth, Emmett following behind her.

I nodded.

Alice then shouted, "Wait, were coming." She slid around the other side, since I was blocking this exit. She looked at me, "You coming Bella?"

I shook my head, "No, you'se go." I didn't want to feel like a 5th wheel again.

She shook her head furiously. "NO!" she shouted, "This is your night, your coming with us." And with that she dragged me out to the dance floor for the second time.

It was really awkward to dance with Alice right now, since she was with Jasper, but she would keep switching between us. Rosalie did the same, but I still felt awkward. Alice and Rose noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Don't bullshit us," Rose said, seeing right through my lie.

"I feel like a 5th wheel," I admitted.

Rose and Alice looked at each other, and then smiled at me. "We can fix that." They said in union.

I was sure I looked horrified. "No, No, No." I exclaimed. I knew what they had planned, and I didn't want to go dance with some random guy, what if he was a rapist.

"Why?" Alice whined.

"Because I said no," I told her. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket; it was 1:45 AM. The bar was closing in 15 minutes. I didn't even realize we were here that long. Rosalie saw the time.

"Holy shit," she shouted. "Have we been here that long?"

I nodded. "Wanna go?" I asked.

"Might as well," they turned around grabbed there boyfriends and left towards the exit.

I wasn't watching where I was going, so I hadn't seen the person I'd bumped into, accidentally spilling beer all over me shirt, well Alice's. It wasn't only 1 beer, but 2, I have the worst luck.

The beer was cold as it went down my shirt, against my skin. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry," I heard a faint voice say.

"It's ok, I should watch where I'm going." I looked up to see the face I would have known anywhere. "Edward?!"

"Bella?!" his eyes were widened in shock.

We stood there silent. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't move. Then I thought where the others were, most likely at the car.

Then I heard a voice, "Edward." I saw her; she was tall, slender, strawberry blonde and drunk. "Come on Edward, let's go dance," she said pulling him away. He kept his eyes on me, still wide, as she led him away.

I couldn't move, my feet wouldn't move, that is until someone bumped into me, knocking my flat on my ass. I didn't see who it was, I just got up and left the bar.

I walked out the door and saw Trevor. "There you are," he said. He laughed, "you friends just left, I was wondering where you were." He sniffed the air around _me._"You smell, no reek, of beer. How much did you have?"

"Not much, someone spilt 2 cups of beer on me not long ago. I'm ok," I reassured him.

"You sure Bella, I can go get someone to cover so I can drive you'se home," he said worried. He really was like my big brother, he always worried about me.

"No you stay," I said holding my hands out. "I promise I'm ok, I'm sober enough, we all are.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Promise," I smiled.

"Alright, go find your friends."

"Bye Trev."

"Bye Bella." He hugged me, careful to avoid getting beer on him. I waved and ran to the car where I found my 4 friends.

"There you are, and you stink, what did you do to your outfit?" Alice scolded.

"Sorry, I fell and beer someone spilt beer on me," I explained. Emmett just laughed at this.

"Well get in the car and let's go," Rosalie said getting into the drivers seat. Everyone piled into her car and we sped off. Alice was upset about my outfit, Emmett was teasing me, and Jasper kept quiet, but chuckled at Emmett's comments. Rosalie focused on the road, but joined in the _fun._

We made it home safely and quickly. Once we got into the house Emmett wanted to stay up longer, but everyone else was too tired, so we all went upstairs. Alice told me to take a shower and that pajama's would be waiting for me on my bed, in the guest room, which had its own shower. Just like every other room in the house.

I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower and scrubbed to get the smell off. After I was done my shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the bed, there was a pair of pink shorts and matching tank top with pink underwear. I sighed._ Great._

I slipped them on, and found out these shorts were so short, I was sure my ass was hanging out of them. _It's just for tonight_, I though to myself. I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes, just one problem, I couldn't fall asleep. Not when I had things on my mind, these things were the events of tonight. The look on his face, shock. I was sure he thought he'd never see me again. Then she came along, which proved that he'd moved on. How could he move on? I never could, I did try. But then again it had been 2 years. I guess I shouldn't have believed he'd wait for me. Now I'd have to face him, and the blonde bimbo. Tomorrow or at school, it would have to happen sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know it's kinda short, but I just wrote it today. And if your mad at me for the Edward thing, I promise I'll make it up to you somehow :). I may also not update in a little bit, cause my mom's limiting my computer time, but i will try. ****One more thing, please review, it makes me happy :)  
**

**Tanya:)**


	4. Why Me ? I Mean Seriously !

**A/N: Hey everyone ! **

**Okay, first of all, I want to say I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in for-freaking-ever ! And thank you soooooooo much to everyone who stuck with me, even if I haven't updated.**

**K, here's the thing, and note, this is NOT an excuse. My old computer was so fucking shitty, it wouldn't let me do anything, and I had a job for a while, and well during summer, I had fun ;) So now, I have a laptop, so I'm gonna try to update more often, most likely once a week, and if I miss a week then twice the next week :P**

**So once again I wanna say thanks to all the people, your amazing ! Seriously !**

**Love you all !**

**Alright, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read, so ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why Me ? I Mean Seriously !**

The next morning, I'd awoken to Jasper and Emmett's prank. What they'd decided to do was wake me up to a nice lovely cold bucket of iced water. I jolted out of bed, shivering, "WHAT THE FUCK ?" I screamed.

Those idiots were laughing in hysterics. They were gonna get it !

I glared at them, and started running. They saw me coming and ran. I chased them out of the room and into the living room. Alice and Rose were on the couch eating breakfast, watching TV. Emmett and Jasper went and hid behind them as they stood up.

"What's going on ?" Rose asked, annoyed by Emmett.

"Why don't you ask your idiot boyfriends over there !" I snapped, glaring at them.

"Jasper, Emmett, WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER ?" asked Alice, well more like shouted.

"Well," Jasper began. "Emmett had this idea to wake up Bella. It was completely harmless."

"What did you do ?" Rose snarled.

"Well, we kinda ... we just ... poured a bucket of water on her." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Iced water" I added.

They smacked their boyfriends in they head, I heard an ouch escape their lips.

"Why did you do that ?" they asked in union.

"We thought it would be funny" the guys said.

I glared at them both, I was _still_ cold. "Yeah," I said raising my voice, "It's gonna be real funny when I kill you both."

They tried to hide so they wouldn't be seen by me. It was quite a hilarious sight, seeing Emmett hiding behind Rose. "Bella, you are _not_ going to kill my boyfriend, even if he is an idiot."

"Hey !" Emmett whined.

"Oh shut up Emmett !" Rose snapped. She sounded like his mother.

"Fine then, I'll kill Jasper instead !" I started toward him, but Alice interrupted.

"NO !" Alice shouted. "You will not touch my boyfriend !" then she slapped him.

"What the hell Alice ?!" Jasper said, completely confused.

"I said _she_ couldn't touch you." Alice looked at both of them, "Apologize !"

"I'm sorry Bella" they both said in union, fear in both voices and eyes.

I glared at them,"yeah, whatever" I mumbled and walked back towards the stairs and into the guest room. I saw my clothes on the ground. I picked them up put them back on, it's not like Charlie would be surprised I had on the same clothes, I did sleep here last night without bringing any spare clothing with me. Then I suddenly realized ,my clothes smelt like beer. _WTF? How in the hell did that happen?_ I looked down and realized my clothes were mixed with the ones I wore last night. _Fuck ! I can't go home smelling like beer, Charlie will have a cow_. I didn't have any spare clothes, I instantly regretted what I did next .

"ALICE !!" I shouted.

She was here in a flash, a huge smile plastered on to her face. She knew exactly what I needed. I'm telling you, the girl is psychic. "Come on Bella, let's have some fun" She dragged my into her closet. No not like that, as in walk-in closet, _God !_

"_Fun_ ?"

Alice loved playing Bella barbie, and of course, she called up Rose to help. They searched and searched through the closet until they found an outfit that was "perfect". I _highly_ doubt it perfect. What my outfit was, was a red lacy halter, a black mini and when I say mini I mean _mini._ The thing barely covered my ass. Oh, and you can't ever forget about the shoes. _FML !_ Then, they swept me into the bathroom and sat my down. They heated up the straightener, took about 30 seconds and straightened my hair. And, they never forget about the make-up either. Black eyeliner top and bottom, and lip gloss. By the way, I did _not_ where the shoes, no way in hell am i wearing 6 inch stilettos, _EVER !_

"BELLS, YOU LOOK HOT !" Rose exclaimed very loudly.

"I'm so proud of our work" Alice wiped away a fake tear.

"What happened to something I love and I'm actually comfortable in ? Huh? Tell me that !" I'm quite irritable in the mornings.

"Oh quit whining Bella" Alice said, "Unless, of course, you _want_ to go home smelling of alcohol."

She'd won, this time. "Whatever. I'm going home now."I said. I tugged at my skirt, it felt like it was constantly riding up.

Don't tug at your skirt, you look like you have a wedgie." Rosalie demanded.

"Why am I friends with you'se ?" I questioned.

"Because you love us" Rose said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay you two, let's go downstairs." Alice said, interrupting out childlike behaviour.

She dragged my down the stairs, in these _stiletto's_ I might add, I almost fell twice. They guys were sitting in the living room watching TV laughing their heads off. Which reminded me, _why don't they all have hangovers ? They were all completely _plastered_ last night._

"Guys, how does she look ?" Alice asked. They guys turned their attention towards us. When they saw me, they still looked frightened, it was quite funny.

"Great !" They both said and turned back to the TV screen.

Alice sighed and shook her head. Then the door opened, Esme and Carlisle came into view.

"Mom, dad" Alice shrieked. "Look at Bella, how does she look ?"

"She looks beautiful," Esme said smiling as always.

"Very," Carlisle said, smiling. Man, these two never stop smiling.

Alice and Rose squealed with delight. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the clock, it was 12:30 pm. _I should go home, I've hardly spent any time with Charlie since i got here. Then again, maybe he\s at work or fishing, ah fuck it, I'll just stay here._

The day at the Cullen's went by pretty fast. All we did was watch movies, pig out on food, and help Alice pick out her outfit for school tomorrow. They suggestedto come over and help me out, but I refused. I was to afraid they'd change my closet to look like theirs. Their style was preppy, and well _all _name brands like Hollister, Ambercrombie , Aeropostale, American Eagle. I on the other hand are not big fans of the store, I like Hot Topic, a store they would _never_ set foot in.

It was 9:30 pm when Rosalie dropped me off at home. She said she'd be here to pick me up in the morning. I walked into the house and saw Charlie watching TSN in the living room.

"Hey Bella," he said as he saw me approach him. "How was your day ?" I was pretty sure he was referring to my clothes.

"Hey dad. Okay, first of all, I wake up to a bucket full of iced cold water, curtosy of Emmett and Jasper. Then, Alice decides she wants to play Bella barbie and then Rose attacks my face. Then the rest of the day I sat and watched movies, pigged out and then helped Alice pick her outfit out for tomorrow."

He chuckled. "So you had a good day ?"

"Spectacular," notice the heavy sarcasm ? I sighed. "What about you dad, what did my dad do for fun today ?"

"Well, I went fishing with Billy today, remember him ?" He asked. I nodded. "So I caught some fish, it's in the freezer now, and I had dinner at Billy's. We ordered pizza, man can Jacob eat," he stated. "You remember him ?"

"Yeah, we'll briefly, we bakery ever hung out though."

"You won't recognize the kid, talk about a growth spurt."

I chuckled. "Well dad, I'm gonna go upstairs, take a shower, and get to bed."

"Alright kiddo, night Bells."

"Night dad."

And with that, I went upstairs. I had a nice long shower, it relaxed me. I think I used all the hot water. I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. I opened the drawer and pulled out an old pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. It was 10:20 pm when I glanced at the clock on my night stand. Seemed like a reasonable time to head to bed. So with that, I slid into bed, under my covers and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**So there it is, and i hope you like it :)**

**If anyone has any ideas on how to they would like the story to go, please let me know, pm me and I'll get back to you :).**

**Please review and go ahead and be criticizing ! I can take it ! lol**

**Ly 3**

**Tanya :)**


	5. This Dreaded Day Has Arrived

**Alright ! I give permission for everyone to hate me !**

**oh, and I realized I haven't done this yet !**

**Disclaimer: SM owns ALL Twilight, and I own my ideas :)**

**P.s. sorry for any mistakes, my eyes can't catch them all and sometimes spell check skips past some.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: This Dreaded Day Has Arrived**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE_- My hand slapped against the snooze button. "Fuck ! I hate that sound !" Yeah, I know, I'm a bitch in the morning, so what deal with it.

I looked over at the clock, 6:30 AM. I _really_ hate mornings ! I sat up on my bed and turned off the alarm clock so it wouldn't blare that godawful noise again.

The first day of school. Wonderful. I'd had a shower last night, so there was no need to shower this morning. I walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and grabbed a white t-shirt that had the word_ RIOT_ written on it, my _Paramore_ shirt. I slipped on the clothes, they seemed suitable to me.

I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I think people who don't brush there teeth often are disgusting, seriously. After doing that, I grabbed a facecloth and washed my face, eye gunk bothers me, I used to call them eye boogers.

I walked back into my room and glanced at my clock, _shit, 6:50_. I quickly plugged in my straightening iron and let it heat up. I decided I should grab a sweater, it's always cold in Forks. I grabbed my black zip-up hoodie. The straightener was now hot, so I straightened my hair. I had wavy hair naturally, but it bugged the hell out of me, so I straighten it everyday, I never miss a day.

After I was done with my hair, I applied some make-up. I swept I thick layer of eyeliner across the top of my eye, and a small thin line on the bottom. I added a red tinted lip gloss to my lips, what can I say, I love red.

I looked at the clock, 7:05, I had 25 minutes until school started. Right then, I heard a car honk,_ there's Rosalie._

I looked out my window and saw Rose's M3 waiting for me outside in the driveway. I quickly grabbed my backpack, put on my sweater and headed down the stairs. I slipped on my Chucks and headed out the door. I was expecting to see Alice beside her, but she was alone. I approached the car and got into the passenger seat. " Good morning." I said once seated, buckling my seat belt.

"Good morning," she said pulling out of the driveway. As if reading my mind she stated, "Alice is riding with Emmett and Jasper this morning, I didn't have time to pick her up. Late start."

I nodded, "oh, okay."

"So, are you nervous ?" she asked.

"A little," which was true, I'm not to sure how people are gonna take to be being back in Forks. I'm certainly curious of that their thoughts are though.

"Bella, the others didn't want to tell you this, and they didn't want me to say anything about it either," she hesitated a bit, now I was nervous. "I think you should know this I mean, it wouldn't be fair for you to find out on your own, then have you hate us and all."

"Rosalie, just tell me!"

"It's about Edward." Was all she had to say to make me stiffen, I couldn't move. "The thing is, well naturally it would happen, he's a man, what do you expect."

"TELL ME !" I heard myself shout, I'd surprised, both Rose and myself.

"He's moved on." She looked at me sympathetically. Those three words broke my heart. As if it wasn't damaged enough.

I remembered Saturday night, the strawberry blond, that's who he'd moved on with. Rosalie was right, it had to happen eventually, what if I hadn't come back, I wouldn't want him to be alone forever. He was good-looking back then, be must be amazing now, girls must be fawning over him. It's natural, even I tried moving on, lasted about a week though. I would be a jackass if I wanted him to wait forever for me. _Don't let it affect you Bella, stay strong. Be happy for him._

I decided I should speak, "I know," was what came out of it. She looked completely confused. "I saw them on Saturday" I explained. " When we were leaving, i bumped into him causing me to be covered in beer. He saw me, I saw him, then he was dragged away from some girl."

"Oh, Bella," if the sympathy wasn't in her voice it was in here eyes. Sympathy was the last thing I wanted. " Why didn't you tell us ?"

I shrugged. "To tell you the truth I don't want any sympathy from anyone. He's moved on and I'll accept it." I fiddled with my necklace.

Rosalie eyed my chest where my necklace hung. "You still wear it." It wasn't a question.

"Yup" was all I said.

The rest of the drive was silent. When we reached the school we had 15 minutes until class. Everyone else had already picked up their schedules before school began, sometime last week, so Rose decided to come with me to the office.

I walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me ?"

An older lady looked up from her computer and smiled at me. "Yes dear, how may I help you ?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule, " I said. Her eyes widened, I tried not to laugh. I was beginning to love everyone's reaction to seeing me.

"Oh, Bella," she said looking through a stack of schedules that hadn't been picked up yet. "You've changed so much, so different." She handed me the schedule. " I'm guessing you won't need a map, or am I wrong ?"

"No, I remember my way around. Thank you Mrs. Cope, " I smiled.

"Goodbye Bella, Rosalie."

We walked off and I took a quick look at my schedule:

Period 1, English

Period 2, Gym

Period 3, Math

Period 4, LUNCH

Period 5, History

Period 6, Biology

Period 7, Spanish

Rosalie pulled her schedule out of her purse and compared it to mine, we had Math and History together.

There was 10 minutes left, we already knew our way around the school so we decided to go find Alice. With success, we found Alice and Jasper by some lockers. They were kissing. We approached them and cleared out throats loudly. They broke apart.

"Hi Alice," I smiled innocently.

We all said good morning and hi, then compared our schedules. I had Gym with Jasper, and English with Alice. Rosalie and Alice shared Spanish, period 6. Jasper and Rose had no classes together. And Jasper and Alice shared History, period 5.

The 5 minute warning bell rang so Alice and I headed off for English. Once we got there, almost everyone was in the room, we found 2 seats next to each other by the windows. I looked around the room as I sat down in my seat, the students were looking at me wondering who the new girl was. They were whispering to each other, no one said my name, they had no clue. Alice and I chatted, I told her not to say my name, she knew why. Like I said before, I'm really loving the reactions when people find out who exactly I am.

A few more students entered the room and took their seats. The teacher finally entered the room and took her seat at her desk, right before the bell rang. She sat at her desk flipping through the attendance.

"Alright class, welcome back to another year at Forks High School for your senior year. As you all know, I'm Mrs. Corvino. I take this class very seriously, when I assign homework I expect that work to be done because in this class homework isn't assigned very often. You will be required to read a total of 8 books this year, and for class time, we will be reading 2 play by William Shakespeare. Romeo & Juliet, as well as Macbeth. Any questions ?" No one spoke up. " Alright then, attendance." She went through the list of names, I recognized a few, and the faces as hands went up. Then my name was called. "Isabella Swan." I heard the class gasp, and faces looking around the room. I raised my hand and everyone stared at me. I tried not to laugh.

"It's just Bella." I corrected her.

"Alright, Bella, " then she went on calling the other names.

I looked at Alice, she was shaking, actually vibrating would be a better way to describe it. From the silent laughter. I looked around the room, met some glances, even waved. Some students looked like their eyes were about to bulge right out of their eye sockets. Then came the phones, texting friends. In about 2 minutes, the whole school would know that I'm back. Isn't technology amazing.

Throughout the rest of the class, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Sure, it was funny at first, but now it's just getting on my nerves. I turned around and met some glances that were burning wholes in my back. Some people waved at me and smiled. Others cowered and quickly looked away. We were assigned lockers about 20 minutes into class, but were not allowed out of the class rooms until the bell rang. The class went by pretty fast I would say, out teacher was pretty cool, she just takes learning seriously.

Once the bell rang, Alice and I went our separate ways, her to Biology, myself to Gym with Jasper. Surprisingly I was an athletic person, because of my clumsiness. I could play sports without endangering the lives of others as well as myself. My favourite sport was basketball, next inline was volleyball. I also liked to run track.

Once I entered the Gym, I spotted Emmett and Jasper sitting together, they saw me and waved me over. I ran over to them and climbed a few stairs, taking a seat between my boys. "Hey guys ! Emmett, your in this class too ?" I asked the obvious.

"Yup, were going to have so much fun Bella." Emmett was so pumped, it was a little funny. When Emmett said my name, 3 girls, 2 rows down gasped. They quickly glanced at me. I just shook my head.

"Oh yea, so much fun !" I exclaimed. It may sound sarcastic, but this time it isn't. "Hey guess what, the whole school probably knows that I'm back, thanks to English class. They have no idea what I look like though." Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"So, everyone's looking around the school for the old Bella ?" Jasper asked.

"Guess so," I grinned. This was a good day.

Then I saw _HIM_. He was walking through the doors with 2 other guys. He hadn't seen me yet. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I put my head between my knees to hide my face. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the brightest thing to do, but hey don't judge me, I don't judge you. Okay so maybe just a little, but it's me :).

"Bella, what in the world are you doing ?" Jasper asked.

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped, "Don't say my name."

I couldn't see their expressions, but then I heard Emmett say "Yo, Edward, over here !"

_Stupid Oaf !_ I though to myself. "Emmett don't call him over !" Though I knew it was already too late.

I heard the foot steps walking up the bleachers. Then I heard the voice. "Hey Emmett, Jasper, ..." I could tell the pause was for me, "...um ?" He was also waiting for an introduction. No one said anything.

"Hey bro," I heard Emmett bellow. "Hey Dylan, Max."

"Hey guys," said Jasper.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, who's this ?" I heard another voice ask.

"A friend of ours," Emmett said.

Then the bell rang, unfortunately they sat right in front of us, and coach wasn't here yet.

"So, does your friend have a name," another voice asked.

It was silent. _Oh god, well Bella, you need to stop being such a damn pussy. Just face the music and get it over with._ I slowly lifted my head, flipping the hair out of my face. I met their eyes and Edwards eyes widened. "Bella," he said.

I swallowed hard. "Hi Edward," was all I could manage to get out.

"So, _this_ is the Bella those people were talking about in the hall," said a guy with shaggy brown chestnut hair. He was well built, not like body builder, but you could tell he worked out. I felt a blush creep upon my face. "Hey, I'm Max," he extended his hand. I shook his hand and said hi.

"I'm Dylan," said the other one introducing himself. His hair was black, he was also well built, but a little leaner then Max. He extended his hand, I shook it and said hello.

Edward was still silent. His eyes weren't bulging out as they had been before, but he kept staring at my, he wouldn't look away, or say a single word.

Thankfully, the couch entered the gym. He gave a speech and did roll call and once again, people glanced my way, then came the gasps when my name was called and my hand went up. Coach sent us to change and have free time to do as we pleased as long as we stayed in the gym. Apparently he had a lot to do and he needed to get to work, but then again, the guy never was organized. The girls in class just sat on the bench, or at least the ones who didn't do gym. I guess they were just to afraid to sweat or something. Everyone else just decided that they would just shoot hoops.

I was a little relieved when Edward left to one side of the gym with his friends while Jasper and Emmett stayed with me on the other side.

"So Bella, how about we play a little game, 2 on 2 ?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett," I looked at him skeptically, "there's only 3 of us." I really wonder, do I even _want_ to know what goes on through that boys head.

"Well we could most likely get a fourth player. Or are you too scared to play against members of the basketball team, raining champs !"

I raised my eyebrows at him, I'm mean seriously come on. "You guys are on the basket ball team ?"

"Yes," Jasper spoke, "undefeated."

"Nice ! An now I finally have a reason to be proud of my boys !" I teased.

I dribbled the ball, took a shot, swish swish, in it went. I heard clapping behind me. I turned around and there he was walking towards me, Edward Cullen.

"Nice shot," he smiled lightly.

"Thanks," I muttered. I stood silent. _For god sakes Bella, just say something !_

"Bella," he started, beating me to the punch, "can we talk ?"

I turned around and looked at Jasper and Emmett, they were playing one on one, sneaking a glance this way every now and then. "Okay."

We walked over to the bleachers and took a seat, no one was around us, everyone was on the other side of the bleachers.

It was once again silent, and really awkward. Not exactly how I'd imagined it at first when I was on the plane.

"So," he started, "how have you been ?"

I shrugged, "I've been okay."

"You look different," he said. I looked up at him and burst out laughing. _I'm going crazy, it wasn't even that funny. _He raised an eyebrow, "what's so funny ?"

"Sorry, but it's just everyone's been saying that to me, but it's not _that_ funny, I have no idea why I burst out laughing, I mean I swear I'm going crazy !" _Holy shit, i can't believe I just said that._ I was mortified. My God, one look at Edward and I'm retarded.

"No it's fine," he grinned. I guess he was amused with me rambling. "But you do look different." He looked flushed. "I mean, your hair, clothes, and well um, other things, you know ..." He was blushing.

I knew exactly what he meant by other things, over the 2 years, I'd actually managed to grow an ass and boobs. I loved it, but having Edward point it out, well I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I probably could have been mistaken for a tomato.

I was once again silent, and awkward. I watched the others play basketball, Jasper and Emmett now had 4 extra players, so they were playing 3 on 3. I looked back at Edward, he was looking at me. "How have you been ?" It was the only thing that came to mind.

"I've been good, " he said, "I've missed you a lot." He gave a small smile.

"Yea, the same here, I've missed you a lot." _A whole lot more than you've missed me_.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," he said, which confused me. I looked down at my shirt, my shirt was fine. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. _Did he just insult me ?_ Then he added, "On Saturday."

"OH ! Yea, don't worry about it, it was just a shirt, I have a lot more."

And the silence continued. There was that question I needed to ask, though it may seem rude or nosey, I don't care. That answer is the important thing. "Who is she ?"

He knew exactly who I was talking about, the strawberry blond. He was probably wondering when this topic would be approached. "Keighleen," was all he said.

"And your dating her." It wasn't a question, and he knew that.

"Yes," He said, then he looked at me. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"How could you think that ?" I was wondering when it would get to this. "You just thought I'd leave, never looking back ?"

"We lost contact after not even a year, no phone calls, nothing. I tried to call ! Your phone number changed, how did you expect us to keep up a relationship ?" He was looking me straight in the eye. "I couldn't wait forever."

"I WAITED !" I shouted as I stood up. People were looking, I didn't care. I pulled his necklace from out of my shirt and gripped it tight, showing him. Whispering I said, "something in my heart told me it's no use, it's been too long. I didn't listen. I guess I thought I was important enough." My eyes stung, tears overflowing, dripping down my cheek, one by one. I'd let go of the necklace I'd been holding. I reached behind my neck, undoing the clutch and dropped it in his hands. "Now I know I was wrong." I stocked off to the change rooms and cried.

I stayed in there for the rest of the class, just as I hoped, I was left alone. When all the girls came in to change I walked out and headed to my next class. Math wasn't far from the gym, and when I got there, Rosalie was sitting at the back, with an empty desk beside her. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Bella," she greeted smiling. Then she saw it, the look in my eyes, the one I couldn't get rid of. "What's wrong ?"

"I saw Edward, we talked, I freaked and ran into the girls change room for the rest of the class." My hand automatically reached up to my necklace, but then I'd remembered. It's gone.

Rosalie also noticed this little detail, "you gave it back."

"Yeah, was all I said.

"Are you going to be okay ?"She sounded deeply concerned for me.

I nodded, knowing that if I spoke, my words would betray me and the truth would be spoken. I wasn't fine, I didn't know if I would be. We'd both changed, in different ways, he'd moved on, I'd just changed, but I'd never moved on, I just couldn't, not with that little bit if hope still in me.

Rosalie reached over and rubbed my shoulder, I glanced her way and she gave me a small smile. I tried to smile, but I most likely just looked pathetic.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher did attendance, and then moved on to notes. I hate notes, especially math notes, they're the worst.

The class went by at a normal pace. Rose and I chatted, well she did, I just sat and listened. The teacher had handed us a book of worksheets that needed to be done, I could tell that this would be more of an independent study class, "oh joy".

As soon as the bell rang, Rose and I were out of our seats and headed to the cafeteria – after we dropped off our books at our lockers.

When we got there, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were already there. I'd been expecting them to be at a table that was less crowded, but it was filled.

"You's sure do have a lot of friends," I commented.

"Well yeah," she said, "you've got to be friends with your team and squad." I looked over at her as we were walking towards them, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waving at us. Then it clicked.

"You and Alice are cheerleaders ?" I sort of shouted in shock. People were looking at me. Oops.

"Yeah," she said in a smaller voice, "Is that a problem ?" Rose asked warily.

I ignored the question. "My best friends are cheerleaders," I stated. "How nice," I said sarcastically.

She scrunched her eyebrows at me. "Oh Bella, be nice."

I rolled my eyes as we approached the table. The girls were staring at me. Their eyes told me I didn't belong there._ To bad bitches ! My friends too !_

"Hey Bella, " Alice greeted excitedly. "Here, sit, sit ! Join us !" She patted the seat next to hers. When I didn't move, Alice grabbed me arm and forced my ass to sit down. She sure is strong for someone so small.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted on the other side of Alice. I waved. Rosalie went and sat on the other side of me and beside her was Emmett, stuffing his face with food.

I looked around the table and met glances. Some immediately looked away. Some faces I recognized, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Kate Denali. Some looked familiar, but I couldn't place the name. The guys were also looking at me, most smirking, some smiling and waving. I did recognized Eric, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Embry, Quil, and Jacob Black.

"Hey Bella," Tyler greeted me, "welcome back."

"Um, thanks."

"I'm gonna get my food," Alice said getting out of her seat. "Are you hungry Bells ?"

"Actually," I said getting out of my seat, "I need the bathroom, and I'm not really hungry. I'll probably go get some fresh air."

"You sure ?"

"Positive" I smiled.

"Alright then," she shrugged she shoulders. "You want me and Rose to come with ?"

I shook my head. "No it's okay." I glanced at Rosalie, she looked concerned. "I'm fine," I muttered to her, reassuringly.

I walked out of the cafeteria getting a few wolf whistles. I ignored them. I didn't go to the bathroom, I headed straight outside for _fresh air_. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my back pocket and slid one out, placing it between my lips. Grabbing my lighter from my from pocket, I flicked the light and lit it. I inhaled, sucking in the smoke then exhaled a cloud of smoke. My fresh air. I had actually quit a few 2 weeks ago, fresh start for when I'm here kind of a thing. I couldn't resist though, and it didn't help that I carried a pack of smokes around either.

_That's_ when I saw him, sucking face. The strawberry blonde, silicone breasted bimbo from Saturday. They pulled back for air, he looked right at me, I dropped my smoke, put it out, and went back inside to the cafeteria.

I was hurt, and I knew I shouldn't show it on my face, I was an open book. I tried to pull myself together as I entered the cafeteria. I headed over the the table where my friends sat.

"Hey Bella, you sure your not hungry ?" She was slightly pushing her tray towards me.

"I'm fine Alice, thank you for the offer." I pushed her try back towards her, "You eat your food." After what I had just seen I don't think I would be able to keep anything down.

"If you get hungry, your not eating my food," Emmett said shoving fries into his mouth. It looked like he had a second meal.

"Emmett," I eyed the other tray. "Didn't you already eat ?"

"He doesn't know when to quit ! " Answered Rose. "I honestly think he never gets full."

I chuckled at this.

"Don't worry Em, I won't take your food." I smiled at him as I sank into my seat.

I looked around the cafeteria. I noticed that there were five tables that held jocks and cheerleaders. _Holy Fucking Shit !_ I looked at the table we were at, Jessica kept glaring at me as Mike gazed at me. I'm guessing she liked him. Lauren was also glaring, but I'm pretty sure she just hates me. I remember she never likes me.

"So Bella," Jacob said, "feel good to be back ? Or is the rain too depressing." Hes attempt at small talk wasn't that great.

"No, it's nice to be back."

"You miss the sun ?"

"No, well yes obviously. It's nice to see sun every day, but the air was to dry there. Not enough moisture." I smiled.

He grinned. "You look so different."

_This,_ this made me laugh. I know, stupid, right, but nobody had mentioned it yet. Like their scared I would get mad, or that I myself didn't know. But, for some reason, ti just made me laugh, that's the best way I could explain it. I wasn't laughing out loud, more like silent shakes ?

Everyone was looking at me, confused. A few people were sure that Bella had gone crazy.

"What did I say ?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Jake, it's nothing," I was still laughing, but more like chuckles now. Alice was sure I was crazy, looking at me, one eyebrow raised. They all shook it off though.

Embry was now talking to me, asking what I'd been up to, why I'd decided to come back, you know, just catching up. He'd told me what I'd missed while I was gone, apparently not many students had transferred while I was gone. Not really a surprise there. It was a small town after all, not many people move here, and not many leave, well unless something happens of course. Two people transferred, one for each year I was gone, and that's quite a lot. A guy named Aiden, and a girl Keighleen.

Aiden was one of the jocks, he sat another table where there were only guys. He was on the football team. And not really a surprise here, Keighleen was on the cheer leading squad. They pointed out Aiden for me, his back was turned, but apparently Keighleen was out.

None of the girls talked to me they all glared and ignored me. They decided they all wanted to go for a walk outside. I was sure glad of that. Jessica was once my friend, but now she apparently hates me, that's okay though, she gossiped way too much for her own good. Who cares about Lauren, she's just and STD infested whore like always, and Kate, well she's friends with them so she's on the dark side.

About 5 minutes after they left a girl came to sit with us, she looked familiar, but I didn't know her personally. "Hi Bella," the girl said, "Do you remember me ? I'm Trisha."

"No, not really, although you look familiar." I admitted.

"That's okay, it's been a while," she smiled. At least she didn't glare like all the other even skanks. She seemed nice, different, I like her !

Trisha and I talked, she was one of the cheerleaders and she wanted to hang out. She was having a party on Friday and she invited me, so that was cool.

There was about 30 minutes of lunch left, it seemed go on forever, I kind of just wanted this day to be over with, then some one walked through the doors. Edward Cullen. And the strawberry blonde. They were holding hands and heading for our table. _Why does everyone come to this table ?_

'Hey everyone," the strawberry blonde greeted, everyone greeted back. She looked at me, "Oh, I don't think I know you." She said in a sweet voice. _No shit sherlock_, my inner voice is a little mean. "I'm Keighleen," she extended her hand, and I shook it, "you are ?"

The it once again, clicked, the strawberry blonde was the one of the transfers. She moved here and met Edward. Keighleen is the same name Edward said earlier. "Bella,"_ you are such a dumbass._

"Your Bella !" She said quite loudly. "I heard everyone talking about you, I asked who you were, they all said, "_You'll know her when you see her._'"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh kay." This girl seemed nice, but also a little dense.

"It's so nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends." _Most likely not gonna happen honey._

I just smiled.

"You were friends with Ally, Em, Rose, Jazz, and my Edward here right ?" She asked. This girl obviously does not know when to stop.

"_Yes_, I _Am._"

"That's so nice, when I moved her during sophmore year, they were all so nice to me, so welcoming. Especially Edward here." She looked up and gazed into his eyes, he smiled down at her.

I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, I felt like I needed to cry, but I also felt I need to beat the fuck out of her. Rose and Alice noticed this.

"Bella, I need to come to the bathroom, come with me please, you too Rose." We all got out of her seats and followed her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I walked up to the wall, sat down and exhailed loudly.

"Thank you for getting me out of there,I swear I would have beat the crap out of her if you hadn't."

Rose and Alice sat on either side of me. "She's actually really nice Bells, she just doesn't know your history is all." Alice consoled.

"She's right, so don't beat the crap out of her, because we all know you could." Rose joked. We all laughed.

"Of course I could, but I won't don't worry. She just needs to know, and I need to get used to this."

"So your okay ?" Asked Rose.

"We'll, I'm dealing,"

"It will get easier, I promise." Alice hugged my side.

Rose hugged my other side, "I promise too. You have us to make it easier."

"This is why your my best friends." I smiled and hugged them back.

"Ready to get back, there's still 10 minutes, and you haven't eaten yet." Alice poked my belly.

"Yes ! I am ready, and so is this tummy." I poked my own belly.

Then Rose poked my belly. "what was that for ?"

"I felt left out" she said simply

We laughed, got up and head back to the cafeteria. I got some food and walked to the table. Again, new faces filled the table, though they were still there. Edward would not look at me, and she wouldn't stop trying to talk to me, but someone new was sitting beside Emmett and noticed my somewhat annoyance.

I was munching on my fries when I saw a hand reach across and grad 5 fries from my plate. I looked up, Emmett was eating _my_ fries.

"Emmett you fry whore ! Eat your own food !" I semi-shouted, smirking.

"Did you just call my a fry whore ?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well I was going to introduce you to my friend, but since you called me a whore of the fry type, I'm not going to."

"Em, did you just say whore of the fry type ?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I did."

"He likes to try and sound smart, always has." I said to the guy, smirking. "By the way, I'm Bella. You most likely heard about me and my freakishly weird looks from the halls. You are?"

"He raised his eyebrows, I surprised him him with my straight forwardness I guess. He shook it off "I'm Aiden. I transferred last year."

"Oh, so your the other one who transferred when I was gone. No shit"

"No shit," he repeated.

I smled at him, he smiled back at me. He was pretty hot, black longish hair, nicely built body, and tall, from what I could tell. He had brown-hazel eyes and white teeth, nice smile. Very hot.

I looked away and around the table to find everyone staring at us. Rosalie and Alice were smiling. Emmett and Jasper were looking at the girls the Aiden, then me. Keighleen had a hint of a smile, and one more person. Edward. He was staring directly at me, only me, for the first time since our talk. He wouldn't take his eyes off me. I looked away, but I could feel his gaze.

I must be very slow today, I didn't know why they were staring, but once again,_click._ They think we like each other, oh damn. Sure he's hot, but, NO. Now Alice and Rose are gonna do their little matchmaking thing and get us together. One problem, I only see him as a friend.

_RIIIIIINNNNG !_

The school bell. I guess I shall prepare for a hounding from Rose. Just wonderful.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Now all you beautiful readers hit that pretty button :)**

**P.s. I'm going to try and update soon, seeing I have too much free time on my hands since I graduated and summer ended.**


End file.
